encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Haliya
| debut = Episode 193 | death = | revival = | final = Episode 207 }} Bathalumang Haliya is one of the five deities of Encantadia. She had appointed herself as Goddess of the Moon and currently resides at one of the twin moons of Encantadia.https://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/850332851975278593 Appearance Haliya wears a moon coronet on her head representing her status as goddess of the moon in Encantadia. She wears a long white robe and is clothed with a blinding white light as she walks. She has green marks all over her body. Personality She has a shy personality and shuns other beings in Encantadia. She prefers to be alone. If agitated, Haliya will become aggressive and vengefulEpisode 197. An unknown pashnea knows her very well. History After the battle between light and darkness, Haliya is one of the five beings cast out by the heavens due to not participating in the war. Seeking to find a new home, together with Emre, Arde, Ether, and Keros, she found Encantadia. At some point, Haliya took a sapling of the Mother Tree in Devas and planted it in Encantadia. It became the Tree of Life, which was guarded by Evades, and perished when Evades died.Episode 197 After settling in Encantadia, Haliya became unhappy and attempted to return to their home in the heavens. However, the gates were closed which forced her to make a new home among the twin moons of Encantadia; this led her to be the goddess of the moon. Haliya fell in love with an Encantado, Jamir; she gave him everything she had, including treasures. Jamir never returned to her after obtaining much wealth, and she later discovers that he had already founded a kingdom, and had a wife and child. In her wrath, she cursed Jamir's daughter LilaSari with the deadly petrification ability, which caused the death of Jamir and his wife.Episode 207 Due to Jamir cheating on her, Haliya threw away her personal weapon, De-jar, which she deems as accursed. Sometime before she left Encantadia, she planted the Puno ng Buhay to serve as the tree to heal any Encantado. In some instances, Haliya will go back to Encantadia and bathe at the Batis ng Katotohanan in order to purify herself. This led the said creek to be enchanted with powers revealing the truth to anyone who wishes to seek it. When Devas was conquered by Ether, Arde, and Keros, Emre sought the help of Haliya in order to assist him in liberating Devas from their hands. Cassiopea was able to see Haliya and immediately pleaded her assistance but Haliya fled due to her shyness in meeting new individuals. Cassiopea lured Haliya by placing honey near the trees. Haliya was able to smell the honey and proceeded to eat it until she falls asleep. Cassiopea was able to take Haliya with her. Haliya found out she was in an enchanted bubble and demanded Emre who placed her there. Emre explained to her the whole situation. Haliya felt the poison of Ether running in their veins knowing its dire consequences which is why she stated that they need to find her lost weapon, the De-jar, that can be of great help in liberating Devas in the hands of Ether, Arde, and Keros. After the deaths of Arde and Keros as well as the defeat of Ether who is cursed into a pashnea, Haliya became one of the remaining deities in Encantadia, alongside Emre and Cassiopea, who has resurrected and granted divine powers by Emre. Abilities Powers Her ivictus is white representing purity. Weaponry Haliya wields a divine weapon known as the De-jar, a trident, that is powerful enough to defeat any bathalas, except the Highest God. She had used it to create another moon. She threw it away due to her desire not to use it anymore, until Emre managed to retrieve it and later it is given back to Haliya by Emre. Eventually, Haliya entrusts it to Emre. Other abilities Haliya has a beautiful voice which can capture anyone's attention. Trivia * Suzette Doctolero said that Haliya was derived from Haliya, the Bicolano goddess of the moon. * Based on Episode 193, Haliya is the introverted goddess among her fellow bathalas and bathaluman. * According to the buwaya, Haliya loves honey so much that she is willing to steal a bag of it from Encantados. She tends to be very sleepy after she eats honey. * Bathalumang Haliya's personality and title as the good goddess is the direct opposite of Bathalumang Ether who is known as the evil goddess. * Some say she forewarns the diwatas by making the moons bloody red - an ill omen in Encantadia. References